Bad Day
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Jubilee had a bad day, and even watching the Lion King doesn't seem to be helping... until Bobby steps into the picture. Just some mindless friendship fluff.. Jubby, if you wanna call it that


Okay, I wrote this fiction _ages_ ago, I just didn't know if I wanted to post it or not... I figured if things don't go well, I can just edit it or delete it or something... Two POVs, two people, one scenario :) Just some mindless fluff

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I wrote this for fun and am not gaining any profit from this... please don't sue me.

* * *

Bad Day

* * *

**Jubilee's POV**

Today was the worst day ever. I'm not even gonna go into details. Worse yet, it was _that time of month. _Sometimes, I hate being a freaking girl. It would almost be worth it to be a guy.

Rummaging around in the rec room, I found an old copy of the Lion King. I slip it into the DVD player and settle down on the couch. As I get absorbed into the movie, reality starts to fade, and all I care about is Simba and the lions of Pride Rock.

I literally growl when Scar starts talking to the hyenas, and firecrackers start exploding around my head when they plan Mufasa's death. My left thumbnail slips between my teeth. I'm halfway through ripping it off before I realize what I'm doing. _Shit,_ I swear mentally. I yank the rest of it off and stuff my hand under my legs. Now, Scar is leading Simba to the tree in the middle of the gorge.

I draw my knees up under my chin and ball my hands into fists. I feel like screaming at the screen, but that's not gonna help. Simba's lost in the stampede now, and Mufasa's trying to look for him.

I'm paralyzed; I can't tear my eyes away from the screen, even though I want to desperately. I want to skip this part. I feel a hot tear trickle down my tear, then another, and another. I hear someone sniffle. I want to tell them to shut up, I can't hear the movie. It takes me a moment to realize that that person is me. I blink hard to drive away the tears.

Scar tosses Mufasa into the chasm below, to be stampeded to death by the stupid wildebeests. The tears start again with a vengeance. Stupid wildebeests! You would even trample your own king to death! I sniffle pathetically.

"Hey, Jubes," a voice says from the doorway. "Guess what?"

I don't want to _guess what_. "Go away." I glare at the screen.

"'Sup," the person asks. He jumps over the back of the couch, landing next to me. It's Bobby.

I turn to him, death glare firmly in place. Unfortunately, being my best friend, it doesn't affect him as much as it should have. I am currently _very_ aware of the wetness on my face.

"I just had the suckiest day ever and I just watched Mufasa die. I want Timone and Pumbaa!" I yell, but the words sound pathetic to even my ears. That's just what I am – pathetic. I feel plasmoids blasting in the air around me, but I don't care. I force my manicured fingers back into my mouth and methodically start peeling the nails off of them.

"Hey," he says, dragging my hand away from my mouth. All I can do is stare at the remainders of my nails. It hurts, both physically and emotionally – knowing that all my self-restraint for beautiful nails was for nothing. "You're ruining your nails." He knows how much I try not to bite them.

"Too late now," I whisper mournfully. I bite my bottom lip as the first tear starts to trickle down my face. I frown, trying to stop the flow of salty water.

"Hey," Bobby repeats – he says that a lot. It mostly means he doesn't know what to say, or… yeah, mostly just that. "It's okay." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a semi-hug. The combination of hiccups, choking, and tears is overwhelming me. He rubs my back until I regain control of my breathing.

"I freaking hate Scar," I growl into his shirt.

"Jubes, it's just a cartoon," he laughs.

"You're a cartoon," I retort. Sitting here – or more like curled up – makes me realize how tired I am. I hear distant yelling and cheering – the TV.

"It's Timone and Pumbaa," Bobby announces, but I'm feeling a bit too lazy to do anything about it.

"Jubes? Jubilee?" I sigh, but make no other response. He sighs, too, but I imagine it coupled with an eye roll. Bordering on the edge of unconsciousness, my eyes flicker when I hear my best friend's voice vibrating through his chest.

"Tough day, huh?" he asks. _You have no idea_, I think, but Bobby's not a telepath.

I'm drifting off when I feel his lips on the crown of my head. "'Night, Jubes," I hear distantly, and a small smiles twitches my lips. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day….

* * *

And time for the second POV! Very redundant, but I like writing multiple POVs, and I don't feel like making this two chapters :P

* * *

**Bobby's POV**

"Hey, have you guys seen Jubilee anywhere?" I asked Kurt and Evan. "I haven't seen her today." All day, not even in DR, she'd been missing. Now, the sun was just beginning its slow descent in the sky.

"Ja, she's in zhe rec room," Kurt said.

"But careful," Evan warned. I raise an eyebrow in question. "She's seriously PMS-ing."

"Tell me about it," the blue guy agreed.

"Thanks," I said, a slight smirk forming on my face, heading straight to said room. As is approached, I heard sniffling. I turned the corner into the room and see her sitting on the far side of the couch, staring intently at the screen. Her knees are pulled up under her chin. She's watching the Lion King.

"Hey, Jubes," I say. "Guess what?"

"Go away," she chokes.

I frown, vaulting myself over the back of the sofa and landing next to her. "'Sup?"

She turns to me, glaring. Her eyes are red rimmed, and there are tear tracks down her face. "I just had the suckiest day ever and I just watched Mufasa die. I want Timone and Pumbaa!" She wails, several plasmoids bursting around her head to prove her point. Her hand makes its way to her mouth, and she rips the nail off her index finger. Her middle finger is next.

"Hey, you're ruining your nails." I say, pulling her fingers from her mouth. She stares at them as if in a trance. Her fingernails are ragged, bloody stubs.

"Too late now," she whispers and forces her hands into fists. Tears leak from her eyes and she bites her lip hard. She does that when she does something she wished she didn't. She was trying not to cry.

"Hey," I say comfortingly, putting my arm around her. She hiccups and buries her head in my chest. "It's okay." I can feel my shirt getting soaked by her tears. I rub my hand against her back until she stops choking.

"I freaking hate Scar," she mumbles into my shirt.

"Jubes, it's just a cartoon," I chuckle. She says something, but I can't make out what she's saying. Something else about cartoons. I turn my attention to the TV screen. Buzzards are circling around Simba's unconscious form. I haven't seen this movie since I was a kid. Then, the long-anticipated meerkat and warthog race onto the screen, scattering the large birds.

"It's Timone and Pumbaa," I say to Jubilee. She makes no movement, she doesn't say anything. "Jubes? Jubilee?" She sighs, but that's it. I look down on her petite figure. She's asleep.

I sigh and roll my eyes, smirking.

"Tough day, huh?" I whisper. I don't even know why I'm talking to her, she can't hear me anyway. I give a small smile. _So long as,_ I think, and kiss the top of her head.

"Night, Jubes." I settle down to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

Not one of my bests, but I hope you liked it :) Review and tell me what you think!

- J.J. Bean


End file.
